Royaumes en guerre
by Karboom
Summary: Un Zootopia AU se déroulant à l'époque du Moyen-Age. Bien que je n'ai absolument pas pensé à Zootopia, la comparaison s'est imposé d'elle-même après coup " Première fic où je me dois d'inclure le tag Romance mais en même temps difficile à éviter sur un Challenge "romance entre opposés" X) Je ne suis pas un habitué de l'écriture de romance, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira :)


Cette Fanfic est écrite dans le cadre du Challenge de Septembre 2017 du Collectif Noname. Comme la tradition l'exige, je répondrais avant à la question suivante : Est-ce qu'un amour entre opposés est voué à l'échec ? En un mot : non. En trois mots ? Non et non (ou encore : Roméo et Juliette) Sur ce, bonne lecture )

Aujourd'hui était un jour de fête au royaume des lapins. Après une longue guerre contre les renards, ces derniers avaient enfin été vaincus. Les derniers soldats s'étaient rendus avec les femmes et les enfants à la mort de leur roi. La reine Zaenka regardait défiler les prisonniers depuis le balcon de son palais. Chaînes au cou, la procession avançait lentement tandis que les clameurs de la foule continuaient de se maintenir tel un feu entretenu par la défaite de l'ennemi. Le règne de Zaenka n'avait presque connu que la guerre. Peu après que sa mère se soit éteinte, le roi Vos avait marché avec son armée sur le royaume des lapins. A peine un mois après son couronnement, Zaenka avait dû faire face au plus terrible des devoirs d'un monarque.

Organisant la défense du royaume, le premier assaut du roi Vos avait été repoussé. S'en était suivi une année de guerre sans merci. Mais là où Vos ne jurait que par la brutalité et la supériorité physique de ses soldats, la nouvelle reine avait rivalisé de stratégie et de tactiques audacieuses, renversant le cours de bon nombre de batailles désespérées, opposant à la force des renards la puissante cohésion des lapins. En quelques mois, tout espoir d'invasion s'était évanoui pour les renards et ces derniers commencèrent à se retirer. Mais Zaenka avait refusé que les choses finissent ainsi. La défense des lapins avaient tenu mais avait coûté bon nombre de vies et la reine refusait que son peuple puisse subir ce sort une nouvelle fois.

Puisant dans la colère et le chagrin de ses sujets, Zaenka lança une terrible offensive sur le royaume des renards. Pris au dépourvu pendant qu'ils se retiraient, le moral brisé par la défaite, épuisés par la première guerre, les renards furent décimés sans pouvoir riposter efficacement. L'armée des lapins devint un raz-de-marée irrésistible, engloutissant les villes sous-défendues et les positions stratégiques trop peu occupées. L'assaut se termina à la capitale du royaume où le roi avait à peine eu le temps de se réfugier avec les maigres restes de ses troupes. La reine posa un siège impitoyable, affamant la population. Les lapins criaient vengeance pour leurs morts et les renards n'étaient plus en état de résister.

Après trois semaines de siège, le roi Vos sortit seul par la grande porte au petit matin. Brandissant son épée, il chargea l'armée en poussant un rugissement de rage mais s'effondrait l'instant d'après, des dizaines de flèches en travers du corps. A la mort du roi, Zaenka offrit aux renards de se rendre ou de mourir. La grande porte s'ouvrit et il n'y eut aucune exécution ce jour-là. Maintenant, ces prisonniers étaient menés dans les salles inférieures, là où étaient les cachots les plus sombres. Et la reine contemplait la procession des vaincus depuis le balcon. Elle avait voulu leur mort. Quand ils ont ouvert la porte pour se rendre, une part d'elle-même lui avait soufflé de donner l'ordre de charger. De détruire une bonne fois pour toute cette menace. Le souvenir de sa mère s'était rappelé à elle et l'en avait empêché. Elle se souvenait de la douceur avec laquelle sa mère gouvernait. Mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que sa couronne puisse être aussi lourde. Elle voyait son peuple l'acclamer comme ils acclamaient sa mère jadis, mais elle savait qu'elle était encore loin d'être une reine à la hauteur de sa mère.

Tandis que la fin de la procession pénétrait le palais, Zaenka s'en retourna à la salle du trône. S'installant dans l'immense siège où le roi Vos lui-même aurait pu s'asseoir sans difficulté, elle observa les portes s'ouvrir sur une douzaine de renards avançant pesamment, autrefois les conseillers et ministres de Vos. Couverts de chaînes, entourés de gardes deux fois plus nombreux, ils avançaient tête baissée, le regard vide. Un seul gardait la tête haute. Un seul n'avait pas peur de soutenir le regard de la reine. Le fils du roi, Vofus. Les gardes immobilisèrent le groupe à cinq mètres de la reine. Les ministres et conseillers se laissèrent tomber à genoux pour soulager le poids de leurs fers, tandis que le prince restait immobile. Etait-ce de la bravoure ? De la fierté ? Ou de la simple idiotie ? Zaenka écarta la question de son esprit.

_Dois-je vous appeler roi Vofus dorénavant ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Vofus resta silencieux, se contentant de la regarder. Cherchait-il une faille ? Il n'en trouverait aucune. S'il espérait trouver une reine effrayée et indécise, il aurait fallu qu'il vienne avant la guerre. Un des gardes s'approcha du renard et frappa l'arrière de sa jambe avec le manche de sa lance.

_La reine a posé une question !  
_Libre à vous de choisir ma reine, répondit Vofus après s'être relevé en silence. Je doute que mon désir ait une quelconque valeur entre ces murs.

En même temps qu'il parlait, Zaenka le jaugeait. Il ne montrait aucune hésitation, aucune peur, même après le coup. Seulement une lenteur calculée et un calme qui éveillaient en elle une sensation de danger. Cela lui déplaisait. Si leur leader était insoumis, les renards ne cesseraient jamais de s'accrocher à l'espoir d'être libérés. Qui sait quelle vengeance ils feraient alors subir à son peuple. Elle devait le mater, tant que sa défaite brûlait dans tous les esprits, ceux des vainqueurs comme ceux des vaincus. Mais elle ne pourrait le soumettre ainsi. Pas en l'écrasant devant les siens.

_Vous enverrez ces renards aux cachots avec les autres. A l'exception du prince. Vous le mènerez à ma chambre, je veux qu'il soit enchaîné au mur.

Les gardes acquiescèrent tandis que les renards se relevaient avec abattement, ressentant de nouveau le poids de leurs chaînes. Vofus ne quitta Zaenka des yeux qu'au moment de se retourner pour sortir de la salle du trône. La reine attendit d'être seule pour descendre du trône. Elle savait que le jeune renard s'accrocherait à sa fierté, ne serait-ce que pour que son peuple recouvre la sienne. Mais elle ne pouvait permettre cela. La soumission des renards était la garantie qu'aucune autre guerre ne frapperait pendant des générations. Tout en ruminant ses pensées, elle se dirigea vers les bains et se prépara pour la nuit. Tout en mettant sa tenue de coucher, elle réalisait que, pour la première fois depuis son couronnement, elle ne serait pas seule durant la nuit. En arrivant dans sa chambre, Zaenka trouva Vofus enchaîné au mur, comme prévu. Une muselière de cuir lui enserrait le bout du museau, lui libérant assez de sa gueule pour parler tout en prévenant toute tentative de morsure. Un garde le flanquait de chaque côté.

_Laissez-nous. Demanda-t-elle en congédiant les gardes d'un geste.

Ces derniers hésitèrent.

_Ma reine, ce ne serait pas très prudent, c'est un renard.  
_J'avais remarqué. Laissez-nous. Il n'est pas en état de me nuire.

Les gardes sortirent, mal à l'aise, et Zaenka fut seule avec un renard.  
C'était la première fois qu'elle en approchait un d'aussi près. Maintenu debout par ses chaînes, il la dominait largement de par sa taille. Malgré elle, Zaenka sentait une certaine nervosité la gagner. Elle étouffa son inconfort et se planta devant Vofus.

_Sachez que je n'ai aucun désir de vous humilier, vous et vos semblables. Si vous pouvez convaincre votre peuple de se soumettre et de vivre sous la surveillance du mien, ils seront traités avec respect et bonté. Mais obstinez-vous à refuser notre autorité et leur sort ne verra aucun changement. Qui sait combien de temps survivrez-vous ainsi.

Elle avait gagné, elle le savait. Elle dominait tous les renards. Elle le dominait lui. Pourtant quand il prit la parole, elle puisa dans sa volonté pour ne pas reculer.

_Vous semblez sous-estimer les renards, ma reine. Vous avez gagné la guerre, mais que savez-vous vraiment de nous ?

Elle devait réaffirmer sa domination. Elle devait lui prouver qu'elle ne plierait pas. Avançant d'un pas, elle posa sa patte sur le ventre de Vofus.

_Je sais que je ne vous crains pas. Plus maintenant.

Tout en parlant, Zaenka ressentait, malgré elle, les muscles puissants du renard se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Sa peau était aussi beaucoup plus chaude que celle d'un lapin, bien que sa fourrure soit plus rêche. Zaenka se sentait presque absorbée par ce contact, par ce toucher inconnu qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois. Levant doucement les yeux, elle rencontra le regard de Vofus baissé sur elle, ses pupilles réfléchissant la lumière environnante, lui conférant un aspect sépulcral. Un soudain instinct hurla à sa conscience qu'elle était en présence d'un prédateur et elle recula d'un bond, retirant sa main comme s'il avait été brûlant. Cherchant à recouvrer sa contenance dans ses gestes, elle reprit la parole.

_Votre peuple est fatigué, prince, dit-elle plus doucement, épargnez leur des souffrances supplémentaires.

_Les miens ne sont pas aussi brisés que vous le pensez, mais ni eux ni moi ne souhaitons commencer une nouvelle guerre. Trop de vies ont déjà été perdues.

_Alors acce-

_Mais nous ne renoncerons pas à notre liberté. Malgré la rage belliqueuse de mon père qui nous a tant coûté à tous deux, mes ancêtres ont fondé notre royaume pour que les renards puissent y vivre libres. Je refuse de le voir nous être retiré à cause des erreurs d'un seul roi.

Zaenka regarda à nouveau le prince droit dans les yeux. En changeant d'angle, la lumière ne se réfléchissait plus dans ses pupilles. Ces dernières prenaient maintenant une couleur fauve plus douce, et Zaenka ne voyait aucune haine dans ce regard. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus avant de reprendre la parole.

_Le sang qui a coulé ne pourra être oublié, que ce soit par mon peuple ou le vôtre. Même si vous pouvez me garantir que vous n'avez pas de ressentiment pour nous, oseriez-vous me dire qu'aucune haine ne brûle dans le cœur de vos sujets ? Comme elle brûlait dans celui de votre père…

Pour la première fois, Vofus resta silencieux. Lorsqu'il commença à formuler sa réponse, Zaenka perçut distinctement le grondement qui montait de sa poitrine avant de former des mots une fois dans sa gorge. Elle sentait ses oreilles sur le point de se rabattre mais elle s'obligeait à les tendre bien droites. Elle voulait écouter ce son que tout renard produisait en s'exprimant. Et, étrangement, en se concentrant dessus, ce son lui était presque agréable.

_Mon père… avait ses propres croyances. Il y avait de la haine dans son cœur mais aussi autre chose. De l'amour pour son peuple… et de la peur. La même que la vôtre. Lorsque vous avez été couronnée, mon père a craint qu'une attaque ne vienne de votre royaume. En voulant prévenir un destin funeste aux renards, il a attaqué le premier, et voilà où nous en sommes.

Avant d'avoir pu se retenir, Zaenka gifla le prince enchaîné.

_Je vous défend d'oser me comparer au roi Vos. Il porte le sang d'innombrables innocents sur les mains. J'ai épargné votre peuple quand j'aurai pu vous anéantir à jamais, mais lui ? Il n'a fait montre d'aucune pitié dans ses actes. S'il ressentait de l'amour pour les siens, il n'éprouvait que haine envers nous.

_Et vous ?

La question frappa Zaenka tel un marteau.

_Que ressentez-vous ?

Sans savoir pourquoi, la reine se sentait le désir de reculer à nouveau. Elle souhaitait s'enfuir, échapper à cette question à laquelle elle ne saurait répondre. Elle était de nouveau si proche de Vofus que sa présence lui était presque insupportable. Et en même temps, elle souhaitait se rapprocher encore plus, ressentir à nouveau la chaleur qu'elle avait ressenti. Zaenka sentit son corps trembler malgré elle. Elle tenta de se contenir. Elle n'était plus une enfant. Son enfance avait disparu avec sa mère. Sa mère… Elle s'accrocha à son souvenir. Au souvenir de la seule vraie reine qu'elle ait jamais connu, l'implorant silencieusement de lui prêter de sa force pour faire face à ce renard. Ce renard qui se refusait à être le monstre qu'elle souhaitait affronter. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement la haïr elle et les siens ? Tout serait tellement plus simple.

_Avez-vous froid ma reine ? Vous tremblez.

Levant une nouvelle fois les yeux vers le visage du prince, elle ne vit aucun signe de moquerie ou de fierté. Il s'enquerrait de son bien-être, tout simplement. La force de sa mère réconfortait Zaenka. Recouvrant son calme, elle lui répondit.

_Non Vofus, je n'ai pas froid.

S'approchant de Vofus, elle posa les deux mains sur son torse.

_Ce que je ressens pour les renards… Ils sont plus chauds que les lapins.

Elle sentait de nouveau les muscles battre sous la peau du jeune renard, mais plus vite que la fois précédente.

_Plus forts aussi. Plus grands. Mais moins braves.

_Braves ?

La voix de Vofus n'était qu'un murmure. Ses grondements n'étaient qu'un ronronnement discret à présent.

_J'ai vu comment vous cédiez à la peur. Comment vous reculiez face à l'inattendu. Nous connaissons la peur nous aussi, mais nous savons y faire face. Parce que nous ne sommes jamais vraiment seuls.

Zaenka voyait la poitrine en face d'elle se soulever intensément. Plus que précédemment. Elle sentait la respiration intense de Vofus. Mais un étrange calme l'envahissait, la guidait.

_J'ai menti tout à l'heure. Encore maintenant, je crains les renards. Plus que n'importe lequel de mes sujets.

Tout en parlant, elle se vit comme extérieure à son corps détacher Vofus membre par membre.

_Mais je ne fuis pas ma peur. Je lui fais face.

Elle détacha finalement la chaîne autour du cou de Vofus. Et, poussée par un instinct qu'elle ne comprenait pas, elle enlaça un renard. Elle sentait la respiration du prince, sa poitrine qui se soulevait contre sa joue, sa chaleur qui irradiait contre elle. C'était un contact qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Avec une soudaine vigueur, Vofus la souleva et bondit sur le lit avec elle. Chacun d'eux arrachait les couches de tissus qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre. Zaenka oublia son devoir de reine, oublia le poids de sa couronne, oublia sa peur. Elle s'oublia en lui. Peu importaient le passé et le futur. Seuls comptaient l'instant présent et cette chaleur qui s'intensifiait à chaque seconde. Chaque étreinte en appelait une autre, plus intense, plus proche, plus sauvage. Et à chaque fois Zaenka y répondit avec une vigueur et une impatience qu'elle ne s'était jamais connu jusqu'alors. La lune était haute dans le ciel, quand pour la première fois depuis son couronnement, elle ne s'endormit pas seule.

Au petit matin, Vofus avait disparu. Zaenka savait qu'il en serait ainsi. Seul restait de lui des traces de sa chaleur au creux des draps et sur la peau de la reine. Elle ignorait ce que le futur apporterait, mais elle savait que ce ne serait pas la haine qui l'écrirait.


End file.
